


Fractured dimensions prologue

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Marvel (Comics), Max Steel (TV 2013), Skylanders (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, Galactus event, The multiverse, Zero Point (Fortnite)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: The prologue of the series. Tony uses the zero point to send galactus to the darkness dimension which frees its occupant the darkness and unleashes the powerful cosmic ultimate evil on the dimension of max steel. Luckily the portal master is able to stop him
Series: Fractured dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474





	Fractured dimensions prologue

Fortnite Island, close to zero  
As galactus tried to break free of the sphere’s hold a huge explosion destroys the islands in the middle of the lake near misty meadows suddenly exploded and out of the water rose the zero point fully intact. “Stark what are you doing“, shouted the visitor. “Relax vis, this will send galactus to the darkness dimension I discovered“, said Tony. “No”, shouted galactus as he was sucked into the portal. Suddenly however in the city of cooper canyon, turkano, turbo dimension. 

“Okay dredd hands in the air“, shouted the hero of the city max steel. “No, shouted dredd, he’s here“. Suddenly a huge portal erupted in the sky above the city. A dark cloud began to appear from the hole in the sky and suddenly there was a booming and malevolent voice that rang in the ears of all dimensions. “Fools, you didn’t really think this was over did you. You can’t stop me fools, the 3rd worlds and skylands is doomed and earth is mine. ALL SHALL FEAR AND OBEY ME. I. AM. THE DARKNESS“. A huge shadow erupted from the cloud and began to clench his fist. 

“No I’m not dying, said dredd and he activated the nearby machine. See you around Maxwell“, he said before the whole world for turkano went white. As the darkness started to blast balls of energy at the rift to the next dimension, a huge portal appeared opposite him. Hm, the Skylanders, thought the darkness. “You can’t beat me this time even with your imaginators and senseis I’ll still beat you“. “I’m not the Skylanders, you idiot and I’m going to give you a chance to turn back now or suffer the consequences”. “You what army“, shouted the darkness. “I don’t need an army. I’m the portal master“. “He, so you're a first worlder. You must be weak not to show your form“. “I don’t need to show you anything. “My People created your world, and all multiverses in this omniverse. Which means we can destroy even you“. 

“I don’t fear you, I’m the darkn-“. “Yeah I think that I get that“, said the portal master? The darkness threw a huge ball of dark energy at the portal. The ball stopped in midair and imploded. “He, you think I’m weak, I’m a portal master, a first worlder, my power far exceeds even yours. The only ones who have a chance at beating me are far away from your grasp. What is it that the ancients used to say; presto braino. PRESTÓ BRAINO“. An infinite amount of portals appeared and beams from an infinite number of the cores of light shot at the darkness. 

“No shouted the darkness and he was pushed back towards the dark portal. I’m the darkness, the black winter. The multiverse is mine“. “No it’s mine“, said the portal master and he pushed the darkness back into the portal. “NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!“, shouted the darkness. “It’s over, but I feel a great disturbance, but that is none of my business to intervene just watch until the darkness tries to return“, said the portal master the portals closed and the turbo dimension along with several nearby dimensions imploded sending their inhabitants far away. 

Meanwhile, mobius dimension  
“Hahahahahaha, welcome miles dredd“, said the all too familiar voice of Dr. Eggman. “Who are you”, asked dredd. “I am dr Ivo ‘Eggman’ robotnik, ruler of the Eggman empire and I would like to offer you a proposal you will not regret“. “I’m listening“, said dredd. 

Later  
“It’s simple, when the darkness was defeated, a fracture from the portals to his dimension was purified and transferred to the middle of the multiverse“, said Eggman the mad doctor had a huge evil grin on his face. “We are going to turn that fracture into a rift, a rift to allow us to collide entire dimensions“. “Okay let’s get to work, said dredd”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the dimensions in fractured dimensions have their own names to properly associate the inhabitants with that world and allow our world (earth) to be regonised as the first world where gods (us) live and create entire dimensions (the third worlds) skylands is the middle, the gate (second world). Understood, good because I can’t really explain dimensions in detail


End file.
